Woo Neji Hyuuga!
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Indeed Sasuke would not let Neji walk away, not with the bet he had made with Naruto and with his pride at stake. He grasped Neji's shoulders and seriously said, "Let's give it a shot."


**Title: Woo Neji Hyuuga!  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Neji  
>Genre: Humor<br>Warnings: Slightly OOC. I wrote this story for fun.  
>Summary: Indeed Sasuke would not let Neji walk away, not with the bet he had made with Naruto and with his pride at stake. He grasped Neji's shoulders and seriously said, "Let's give it a shot."<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

…

Everyone believed that Sasuke Uchiha was a prodigy and no ninja could match him in battles. But unfortunately that evening all luck left the boy.

As usual, once coming back to Konoha after having gone for years, Sasuke and Naruto sparred in the field near the Hokage's office from afternoon till evening. Sure Naruto had got stronger over the years, but Sasuke was still stronger. But on that particular day, Naruto could beat him mercilessly.

"Now, you will do whatever I say," the blond smirked triumphantly. He crossed his hands over his chest proudly.

Sasuke tried to get up from the ground. He rubbed his chest in disdain. Much to his chagrin, there was a print on his front shirt, where Naruto had previously landed his kick. His sandal's print. What a shame! "I never agreed to that," the raven angrily grunted.

"Oh? So, do you want all of Konoha inhabitants to hear how you got beaten by none other than The Great Naruto Uzumaki?" the shorter boy raised an eyebrow, challenging his eternal rival.

"I don't care," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

This got on Naruto's nerves. Sometimes he hated Sasuke's aloofness. "Teme!"

"Hn!"

Naruto furrowed his brows. He only watched as Sasuke dusted his shirt. But when he caught someone walking not far from them from the corners of his eyes, the loud boy instantly got an idea. "Hey, teme, how about you woo Neji?"

Sasuke stared at his friend incredulously. "Why should I do that?"

"I'll double the bet," Naruto grinned mischievously. "Since you lost to me, you will do whatever I wish."

"I won't," the taller boy promptly rejected.

"I'm not finished yet!" the blond spat, perplexed that he was interrupted. "If you have the gut to woo Neji, I'll clean up your mansion for a week."

Sasuke snorted. "Do you know how big it is?"

"I do," Naruto retorted heatedly. "But, if you succeed more than that, suppose you can get Neji as your boyfriend, I'll clean it up for a year."

Sasuke's interest perked. "You will?"

"Sure," the blue eyed boy firmly stated. He nodded vigorously just to show how serious he was.

Sasuke was greatly challenged. His mansion was very huge. It took some time to clean it up. He thought that it wouldn't hurt to try Naruto's silly idea. The raven was convinced he would not fail the bet. And then Naruto would clean up his house for a year, which was a good idea. Let the blond take the trouble.

The last Uchiha started to smirk smugly. "Fine! But let me remind you, dobe, once I win, I won't let you break your bet."

"You wish, bastard. I won't back down. That's my ninja's way." Inwardly Naruto was amused. That teme finally fell on his bait. Hah! "But the bet is only valid for today."

"Suit me fine," Sasuke accepted.

Neji Hyuuga was serenely walking near them. His countenance was calm and composed, like always. His long brown hair cascaded to his waist. Over the years, he filled out extremely nicely. Neji grew taller, with broad shoulders and gorgeous visage. He was a perfect sight for sore eyes.

The eighteen years old boy noticed the other boys. He waved and smiled to Naruto. Neji was bewildered when the blond only responded by giving him a big and weird grin. Usually Naruto would approach him as soon as they met. They would have a small chit-chat over trivial things. Now, instead, it's Sasuke who sauntered and blocked his view from Naruto.

"Hello, Neji."

For Neji's taste, Sasuke was too friendly at the moment. "Hai Sasuke." They had come to agreement to address each other by their given names.

"How about I walk you home?"

Nah, Neji was getting suspicious here. "I can walk home perfectly on my own," he flatly countered. He stepped aside to greet Naruto, but Sasuke was faster. The raven was in front of him.

"Hey, Neji, we have many similarities, don't you think?" Sasuke leisurely declared.

"What do you mean?" Neji lightly frowned.

Sasuke closely examined the brunet. He could tell that Neji was good looking. For Sasuke, gender did not matter. He found the taller boy was attractive. For the first time Sasuke contemplated he would not mind having Neji as a boyfriend. He had been in for the bet just for fun, but now he saw that he could gain something more. First, Naruto could clean his mansion for the whole year, which pleased the Uchiha. Second, he could have a lover. Double benefit for him, huh!

The raven visibly smirked. "We're both strong."

"I agree," Neji willingly nodded.

"We possess special eyes," Sasuke continued, referring to Sharingan and Byakugan.

"True!"

Sasuke stepped forward, slowly closing the distance between them. Unconsciously Neji stepped backward. "We're extremely good looking." In normal situation, Sasuke would rather punch something than to admit that. But to reach his goal, he voluntarily threw his pride aside. Only for now.

"I see." Neji started to grasp Sasuke's intention. He had been in this situation too many times, though at the moment he was privately flabbergasted knowing that it was the Uchiha who made a move. "Are you trying to pursue me?" he openly asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He dared to step closer. "What if I am?"

Naruto chuckled. From where he stood, he could conveniently hear the conversation. He had no doubt about Sasuke's fighting skill, but trusting the obsidian eyed boy to act romantic and woo someone? Ah, that's another story. Naruto fully realized that Sasuke had a huge fans and got enormous amount of love confessions. But it was no guarantee that he could be successful in pursuing someone, especially if it was the Hyuuga boy.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Neji looked at Sasuke in the eye, silently hoping the boy got the message clearly. He was definitely wrong when he thought Sasuke would back off.

"Why not? I can be a good boyfriend," Sasuke stubbornly insisted.

"I don't need one right now." Hinata's cousin was deeply annoyed.

Indeed Sasuke would not let Neji walk away, not with the bet he had made with Naruto and with his pride at stake. He grasped Neji's shoulders and seriously said, "Let's give it a shot."

Neji possessed a nature of being calm, collected and mature. But everything had its own limits. Before Sasuke could activate his Sharingan, Neji activated his Byakugan and Jyuuken-ed the pale boy. He did not show any remorse seeing Sasuke was visibly in pain on the ground.

"You know what? We still have another similarity. We're both immune to any pursuit, court or whatever term you call it," Neji coldly stated. He walked away in a huff.

Naruto definitely roared in laughter. Today he beat Sasuke, both physically and mentally. Moreover, he crushed the raven's pride wickedly.

Okay, Sasuke had his revenge over his clans and all. But now he had new resolutions and vows: make Neji his and regain his dignity.

…

**The End**


End file.
